


Past the Point of No Return

by VolxdoSioda



Series: Whumptober 2018 (Complete) [25]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Day 25 - Restraints, M/M, POW Noctis, Power Imbalance, Slavery, Traitor!Ignis, Whumptober, assassin!Ignis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 07:07:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16424702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VolxdoSioda/pseuds/VolxdoSioda
Summary: Ignis easily slides into a shaded parking spot about a block away from the main building, turning the car off. But he doesn't get out. Instead, he turns to Noctis, and reaches out, putting a single finger beneath his chin and keeping it there as their eyes meet."When we go inside," Ignis says quietly. "You are to keep your head down, and speak only when I give you leave to do so. I don't care if you ignore everyone else in the room. If someone lays hands on you, you may protect yourself. But you are to obey my orders without contest. Do this, and nobody will hurt you. Am I clear? Answer.""Yes, Ignis."A month after Noctis is put under Ignis' custody by the Empire, he goes to Gralea to make an appearance before the Emperor. Ignis helps him with his nerves.





	Past the Point of No Return

Noctis Lucis Caelum looks at himself at the mirror, and tries to convince himself he isn't marching to his own funeral.

It's been a month since his arrival at Ignis' home in Ulwaat. Despite the situation, Ignis has remained nothing but courteous and patient, guiding him through his new life with swift and sure hands. It's taken them no time at all to fall into a comfortable routine, for all that Noctis is painfully aware of his status as a prisoner of war. The fact that Ignis chooses to be gain cooperation through kindness rather than abuse is a small blessing. It's also why he's so incredibly nervous about today.

He and Ignis have discussed today's events extensively, and while he knows what's going to occur, that doesn't stop his anxiety and private fears from twisting his imaginings of today into something frightful. They'll be going to the capital city of Gralea, to meet with Emperor Iedolas. There, Noctis will have blood drawn, his health status checked, and he will be given a series of shots meant to prevent him from falling to sickness or daemonic influence. Ignis will give a progress report, and if Noctis' magic is recovered enough, he will put on the Ring of Lucii, and awaken the Crystal again before surrendering the Ring to the Emperor.

He's dressed up in one of the suits his father had tailored for him, the one he typically wears to sessions. Before, Noctis always thought it was nice to wear it, because people noticed him more. Now, he wants nothing more than to fade from existence. 

"Noctis? Are you ready to go?"

He jumps, sharply looking towards the doorway to find Ignis standing there. "Ah, y-yeah. Just... making sure I look okay. Do I look okay?"

He shouldn't be nervous about this. He should be confident, composed like his father. He should be strong, willing to take whatever the Empire will dish out. It's what Gladio, Clarus, Cor and his own dad would expect. That even trapped, he maintain his dignity. And maybe before the attack, he would have prescribed to that ideal. Not now, though. Now he can't seem to call up even a hint of his former cockiness and composure, despite the knowledge that Ignis will not allow anyone to harm him without his say-so.

Ignis hums, striding forward. "Yes, I think this will do nicely. Although your collar is lopsided." He comes to stand behind Noctis, neatly sliding fingers beneath his collar to fix it. Noctis reminds himself to breath, and tries not to think of how many throats Ignis has slit doing this exact thing with other people.

"You know," Ignis says after a moment, when he pats Noctis' tie down again and gives a little nod of satisfaction. "By the time today is over, you'll find yourself feeling foolish. You're winding yourself up over nothing, my dear."

"I know." It's a harsh croak, coming out of a throat gone too tight. "I just don't know how to stop."

"Hmm." Ignis hooks his chin over Noctis' shoulder, still keeping a hand on his sides. "Shall I make it an order?"

Noctis swallows. He doesn't answer, because it isn't up to him. He's a prisoner of war, kept safe because the man sent to kill him decided it was better to keep him compliant. He doesn't have a voice where Ignis is concerned - what Ignis wants to do, Ignis will do. It's why so many fear the stories of the Jade Coeurl. Because the assassin is a wild card of the most dangerous sort, bending knee to no one but his own desires. If someone else's whims happen to cross with his, it's a small blessing. 

He feels the hairs on his body stand up when Ignis' eyes abruptly go cold and hard. "Straighten up," he orders, and Noctis' entire body snaps to attention. "As of now, you are not to speak unless I give you the order to. You are not to think of what is going to happen when we get to Gralea. Your only job is to listen to me, and obey. Is that understood, Noctis?"

"Yes, sir." The words don't even stumble over his tongue anymore. Once, he would have laughed at the idea of their positions ever being reversed. Now, obedience is the only thing saving him. 

Ignis snaps his fingers, and Noctis wordlessly falls into step behind him, eyes on Ignis' back as they walk outside. Ignis stops long enough to lock the door behind them before walking to the car. He doesn't move until Ignis opens the door for him, and slides in, putting on his seat-belt and remaining still as the car rumbles to life. His anxiety has gone silent in the face of the order, and he doesn't dare to fidget as they drive through the darkened woods into the desert. He sits still and watches the world ahead of him, and when he sees Gralea in the distance at last, he forces himself not to squirm.

 _I'll be fine,_ he tells himself.  _Ignis won't let them hurt me._

Ignis easily slides into a shaded parking spot about a block away from the main building, turning the car off. But he doesn't get out. Instead, he turns to Noctis, and reaches out, putting a single finger beneath his chin and keeping it there as their eyes meet.

"When we go inside," Ignis says quietly. "You are to keep your head down, and speak only when I give you leave to do so. I don't care if you ignore everyone else in the room. If someone lays hands on you, you may protect yourself. But you are to obey my orders without contest. Do this, and nobody will hurt you. Am I clear? Answer."

"Yes, Ignis."

"Good." The finger drops. "The cuffs will need to go on, but only until we get inside. You understand? Answer."

"Yes, Ignis."

He nods, and reaches into the glove box. Noctis stays still as Ignis takes a wrist in each hand, snapping the cold metal cuffs around his hands, tightening them down until any attempts to pull away will hurt him. He breathes in, and reminds himself  _Ignis won't hurt you so long as you do what he says._

"Stay where you are."

He comes around to open the door, and Noctis waits as he seals everything up before hooking a single finger loosely around the chain, and walking towards the Keep. Noctis keeps his eyes on Ignis' back, watching the easy movement of his muscles beneath the well-tailored fabric. 

Inside, it's quiet, with only a few snatches of voices here and there as they move through the building. The few live people milling around do a double-take when they see them, and hands come up to hide whispers. Noctis doesn't raise his eyes, doesn't react at all. It's soothing, having all the power yanked out of his hands, only having to follow what Ignis tells him to do. 

They make it to the entrance to the Emperor's room before long, the MT guards posted turning to look at Ignis. One steps forward, and Ignis pulls a badge out of his pocket. 

"Scientia, reporting with Crown Prince Noctis Lucis Caelum."

"Enter!" The Emperor's voice calls through the thick doors, and then Ignis is walking forward, and Noctis is left to mutely follow him inside, heart hammering in his chest anew. 

Inside, there's apparently some sort of meeting going on. Even without looking around, he's aware of the glittering armor of the men Ignis called Loqi and Caligo, and the woman named Aranea. There are two more unfamiliars as well - a short, squat man that reminds Noctis of a goblin, and the monster he knows to be General Glauca.

"And here you are at last," Iedolas sighs, sounding pleased. "Scientia, my loyal assassin."

Ignis bows, dropping the chain to do so. Noctis does not move, and does not look up. "Honor and glory to you, Excellency. I apologize for the wait."

"And what of your  _guest?_ Tell me Prince Noctis, how are you finding your... accommodations?"

There's snickering, not so subtle, like a joke being passed around. Heart hammering in his chest, Noctis remembers Ignis' words, and does not speak.

"Has the boy gone mute? Did you  _break_ him, Scientia?" Caligo demands. "The Emperor asked him a question!"

Ignis isn't smiling, but Noctis knows he's pleased. "Hardly. I've merely trained him, that's all. Answer."

"My accommodations are fine, sire. Scientia is a gracious host." He does not look up still.

The Emperor makes a pleased sound of his own. "My, my, such progress in such little time. Have you trained him to fetch too, Scientia?"

"No, my lord. Merely to be aware of his betters, that is all. With your blessing, we would draw the blood now, and have him tested."

"Proceed." Iedolas gives a lazy wave. 

A medical team walks into the room, and one reaches for the chain holding Noctis' wrists, pulling it forward sharply. Noctis immediately digs in his heels and leans back.

"Stop," Ignis orders, lifting a hand. Noctis freezes, but all he does is walk over and unlock his shackles. "Those will not be necessary. He will not fight you. Behave," he orders Noctis. "And you, mind your grips. If you bruise him, I will be  _displeased."_

The next one to reach for his wrist is easier, and Noctis willingly offers it out, allowing them to slide the needle in without struggle. Another takes his pulse, nodding as they scribble it down on a clipboard, and a third begins checking his magic levels. 

"Well?" Iedolas asked when the needle has been removed, and Ignis has a hand on his shoulder. "Is he strong enough to wake the Crystal?"

"It does not appear so, sire. His magic  _is_ growing stronger, but it isn't even at the halfway point yet. We recommend another month, perhaps two, before he'll be ready."

"That is too long!" Caligo snaps, slashing the air with a hand. Only Ignis' hand on his shoulder stops Noctis from stepping back as the man fixes him with a cold gaze. "His Majesty has waited long enough for his prize! Scientia, order your pet to put on the Ring, and--"

There's no sound, but Caligo suddenly stops talking, and when Noctis chances the smallest of glances upward, he realizes it's because one of Ignis' knives is sunken into the wall by Caligo's left ear, all the way to its hilt. Ignis hasn't moved. Noctis drops his gaze.

"I see to recall the Prince being placed in  _my_ custody," Ignis says in a voice so soft and chillingly cold that Noctis shivers in his grip. "But more to the point, I seem to recall that no man alive has yet to tell  _me_ what to do with my toys. Are you presuming to be the first to do so, Caligo Uldor?"

Dead silence. After a moment there's a glimmer of blue crystals, and the knife is back in the Armiger once more. 

"In the future, you would do well to mind your tongue. Come along, Noctis. It's time to go home."

Iedolas is smiling as they leave. Noctis doesn't stop shivering until they're back in the car, and only then because Ignis sits him down and then reaches over and presses gentle lips to his hair. "You did very well, Noctis. I'm proud of you. You have my permission to speak now."

He sucks in a breath. "Thank you," he says, and catches the surprised look before it vanishes beneath the mask. He doesn't say ' _for not letting them hurt me'_ or  _'for telling Caligo Uldor to fuck off'_ but only because he assumes Ignis knows what he means without him having to specify it. 

It's on Ignis' whims he lives and dies, and time and again the assassin casually reminds him without ever needing to harm him. Now, the reminder earns him a soft smile.

"As I've told you before Noctis, you need only trust me, and I will allow no harm to come to you. Now, let's go home. I've a new idea for lunch today I think you'll enjoy."

The cuffs go back into the glove box from whence they came, and Noctis relaxes back into the seat, letting his gaze move from the front of the car to the countryside drifting past. 

For now, he is content.

**Author's Note:**

> Set in the same universe as The Rules For Lovers, a NaNo project for 2018. I wanted to try to flesh Noctis and Ignis' dynamic out a bit beforehand. For those curious, a bit about it.
> 
> \- Ignis is secretly a traitor, tasked by Aldercapt with killing Noctis the night the treaty is supposed to go down. But at some point the line Ignis likes to keep clear-cut between himself and his targets gets blurred, and so he winds up half-fond of Noctis, and unwilling to outright kill him. He spirits him away during the treaty instead, petitioning Aldercapt for custody under the guise of vowing he can 'retrain' Noctis and provide the Empire more value than he would outright killing him. Aldercapt agrees, so he takes Noctis to his home in Ulwaat.
> 
> \- Noctis is told from the offset, "I need you to ask no questions, and trust what I am doing is for your benefit." Because of the years he and Ignis share, he does it when asked. He's made painfully aware of the situation later by his own troubled thoughts, when things don't add up and the news of King Regis' death comes in. He doesn't bring it up however, and Ignis doesn't either. 
> 
> \- Regis allows Ignis into Noctis' life because House Scientia has always sworn itself to the Lucis Caelums. He is unaware that Ignis is not cut of the same cloth as his ancestors, and remains unaware all the way up to the treaty signing.
> 
> \- Ignis reputation prevent anyone from laying hands or mistreating Noctis - there's no hiding that he's basically property of the Empire at this point, but Ignis is acting as a hard stop between anyone looking to take the former Prince down a few hundred pegs, and Noctis. And because he's keeping Noctis docile and obedient while still terrifying people around the world, none of the Empire's upper echelon really fight the decision.
> 
> \- Ignis teaches Noctis how to basically run the entire household in his absence, because despite being Noctis' 'owner', he still has to make money through taking jobs, which means taking off and not coming back for a bit. So Noctis learns independence and how to take care of himself properly, and how to maintain the house.


End file.
